parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Down on Skid Row (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' music video of Down On Skid Row from Little Shop of Horrors. Cast: * Crystal - Usagi Tskino/Sailor Moon * Ronette - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Chiffon - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Townspeople - Various Characters * Audrey - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Seymour - Aladdin * Old Woman - Moana Song: * Down on Skid Row Song From: * Little Shop of Horrors (1986) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2018) * (Fade in from black) * (London Scene from The Great Mouse Detective) * Moana: Alarm goes off at seven znd you start up-town. You put in your eight hours for the powers that have always been. * Usagi Tsukino: Sing it, child. * Moana: 'Til it's five-pm... * Goofy: Then you go... * Usagi Tsukino: Downtown where the folks are broke. * Rei Hino: You go downtown where your life's a joke. * Minako Aino: You go downtown where you buy a token. You go... * Moana: Home to skid row. * Usagi Tsukino: Home to skid row. * Mickey Mouse: Yes, yo go... * Rei Hino: Downtown... * Simon Seville: Where the cabs don't stop. * Minako Aino: Downtown... * Theodore Seville: Where the food is slop. * Usagi Tsukino: Downtown where the hotheads flop in the snow... * Ord: Down on skid row. * Usagi, Rei, and Minako: Uptown you cater to a million jerks. Uptown you're messengers and mailroom clerks. Eating all your lunches at the hot-dog carts. The bosses take your money and they break your hearts. And uptown you cater to a million whores. You disinfect terrazzo on their bathroom floors. The jobs are really menial you make no bread. * (Singing Cast from Quest for Camelot): And then at five-o'clock you head. * Tigger: By subway. * Jasmine: Downtown where the guys are drips. * (Singing Cast from Beauty and the Beast): Downtown... * Jasmine: Where they rip your slips. * (Singing Cast from A Troll in Central Park During "Welcome to My World"): Downtown... * Jasmine: Where relationships are no go. Down on skid row. * George Shrinks: Down on skid row. * Baloo: Down on skid row. * Miss Miller: Down on skid row. * Mushu: Down on skid... * (Singing Cast from The Hunchback of Notre Dame During "Topsy Turvy"): Down on skid row. Down on skid row. * Aladdin: Poor, all my life I've always been poor. I keep askin' God what I'm for. And he tells me, "Gee, I'm not sure. Sweep that floor, kid!" Oh! I started life as an orphan, a child of the street, here on skid row! He took me in gave me shelter a bed, crust of bread and a job. Treats me like dirt and calls me a slob, which I am... So I live... * (Singing Cast from The Aristocats During "Scales and Arpeggios"): Downtown... * Aladdin: That's your home address, you live... * (Singing Cast from Cats Don't Dance During "Animal Jam"): Downtown... * Aladdin: When your life's a mess, you live... * (Singing Cast from The Powerpuff Girls: See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey): Downtown... * Aladdin: Where depression's just status quo. * (Singing Cast from Mulan During "Honor to Us All"): Down on skid row. * Aladdin: Someone show me a way to get outta here. 'Cause I constantly pray I'll get outta here. Please won't somebody say I'll get outta here. Someone gimme my shot, or I'll rot here. * (Singing Cast from Pokemon: A Showcase Debut): Downtown there's no rules for us. (Aladdin: Show me how and I will, I'll get outta here.) * (Singing Cast from Spongebob Squarepants: Ripped Pants): Downtown 'cause it's dangerous. (Aladdin: I'll start climbin' up hill and get outta here.) * (Singing Cast from The Lion King ½ During "Diccah Tunnah"): (Downtown where there rainbow just doesn't show (Aladdin: Someone tell me I still could get outta here.) * (Singing Cast from The Great Mouse Detective During "Let Me Be Good to You"): When you live... (Aladdin: Someone tell lady luck that I'm stuck here.) * Jasmine: Gee it sure would be swell to get outta here. * Aladdin: Bid the gutter farewell and get outta here. * Aladdin and Jasmine: I'd move heaven and hell to get outta Skid. I'd do I don't know what to get outta Skid. But a hell of a lot to get outta Skid. People tell me there's not a way outta Skid. But believe me I gotta get outta Skid * (Singing Sustained Note from Dumbo at the End of "When I See and Elephant Fly"): Row! Clips/Years/Companies: * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Sailor Moon (@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (@1993 Toei Animation) * Dragon Tales (Much Ado About Nodlings; @1999-2005 PBS) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * The Tigger Movie (@2000 Disney) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * A Troll in Central Park (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Aladdin (@1994-1995 Disney) * George Shrinks (George vs Space Invaders; @2000-2001 PBS) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Help Wanted: Mommy; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Return of Jafar (@1994 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Powerpuff Girls (See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Pokemon (A Showcase Debut; @1997 OLM) * Spongebob Squarepants (Ripped Pants; 1999 Nickelodeon) * The Lion King ½ (@2004 Disney) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Down on Skid Row Music Videos